<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what if it's us (and only us) by just_here_vibin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467385">what if it's us (and only us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_vibin/pseuds/just_here_vibin'>just_here_vibin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>star wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Hera is Done With This Shit, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, maybe a little crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_here_vibin/pseuds/just_here_vibin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic I thought of at about 3am last night! Thanks for reading, please leave kudos or comments, I appreciate it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>star wars [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what if it's us (and only us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 2035.</p><p>Star Wars: Rebels has been cleared for a reboot.</p><p>I come into Disney Star Wars HQ one day with no warning. The paperwork says I'm the new director of design.</p><p>Sabine's armor has 'ke'habe, ke'brisr'* spraypainted on it.</p><p>Kanan is wearing a crop top that says 'eat grass smoke fast skate ass' on it in bright purple shiny letters.</p><p>Zeb is just Alex Brightman Beetlejuice, suit and all, but a Lasat.</p><p>Chopper starts playing the Bee Movie every time something makes him angry. </p><p>All ISB officers are dressed like Guy Fieri. </p><p>Darth Vader is dressed in the outfit the SQUIP wears in the few final scenes of the off-Broadway run of Be More Chill. The wig is on top of his helmet.</p><p>Ahsoka and Rex are dressed like White Suburban Dads on a Florida vacation.</p><p>The Grand Inquisitor is wearing sparkly booty shorts with "I'm a luxury few can afford" in cursive on the ass.</p><p>Alexsandr Kallus is played by John Mulaney. Dressed as Guy Fieri. Mulaney is not given a script.</p><p>Members of the Rebel Alliance all wear tie-dyed tshirts and cargo pants.</p><p>Thrawn is dressed like a VSCO girl.</p><p>Ezra Bridger is played by Tom Holland. Holland, like Mulaney, is not given a script.</p><p>Nothing changes about Hera. She's already perfect. </p><p>Life is good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Ke'habe, Ke'brisr: 'be gay, do crime' in Mando'a</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>